


your position doesn't interest me.

by hyeongwons



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cherry Trees, Coronation, Emperor - Freeform, Emperor Ling Yao, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, FullMetal Alchemist - Freeform, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood - Freeform, Idiots in Love, King - Freeform, LingFan - Freeform, Love, MARRY ALREADY, Romance, Royalty, Sad, Xing, big dick king ling yao, go take care of ur girl, gold - Freeform, i literally love them so much, lan fan - Freeform, lan fan is that cool quarter metal wife, lan fan x ling, ling x lan fan, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyeongwons/pseuds/hyeongwons
Summary: on the evening of ling yao's succession to the throne, his longtime retainer lan fan happens to be sitting outside having a moment to herself. they both remember the hardships they have had to face just to reach today, and need a little bit more strength confronting it.





	your position doesn't interest me.

the shades of red, orange and yellow in the sky had all melted together to create the sunset, leaving warm coloured rays of light that seeped through the clouds that lazily swam across the sky, like koi fish in a pond. the sound of traditional xingese music could be heard from miles away. the harps, guitars, the guzhengs all clashed to create the perfect rhythm for a perfect day.

the coronation of the new coming emperor, ling yao. after nearly a year in amestris, on a journey with his two retainers to find a source of immortality. what he brought back, in the end, was a little vial wrapped in a black coat, known as the philosopher's stone. he essentially knocked all the other xingese heirs out of the water. 

lan fan could clearly remember the weeks of preparation leading up to this event. the complaints from ling and having to slowly get back to wearing traditional xingese robes, after acclimating to the more comfortable style of amestrian wear. the jewelry and crown seemed to annoy him the most, his head always hung down from the weight of the golden crown, and beautiful fifty-carat diamonds and sapphires that garnished it.

she could also remember waiting with ling in the preparation room. his hair messily draped his shoulders, his little hair tie thrown off. his shirt was taken off, revealing his lean, yet muscular frame from all his years of training. 

a few tears had run down the soon-to-be emperor's cheeks that day. his throat and chest so choked up as he tried to speak. but that same, cheeky, and bright smile she had been so used to seeing. 

"look at this, lan fan. we've worked so hard just so i could become emperor. the ceremony is only in a week." he had said. "i remember when i was little, it felt like years before i could even ascend the throne. but now, it's just a few nights away... it's unreal. isn't it, lan fan? fu would be so proud.."

he was right. fu would be proud.

fu just like lan fan was a loyal and devoted retainer to the prince of the yao clan. he served his life just to make sure ling could accomplish his goal of becoming emperor. only to die on the journey.

lan fan had no family. she was born on the training grounds of the yao family's royal estate. her father was killed trying to defend the family from an assassination attempt when she was only a few months old. her mother had been killed in childbirth just before that. fu was the only family to her, and he taught her everything she ever knew. 

until the age of four, lan fan was a best friend to ling. she saw him as nothing but the tall and cheeky little prince who loved to sneak an extra dumpling after dinner time. they had all those memories of running through the gardens together, picking and smelling roses and plum blossoms from the elderly and kind garden lady.

it wasn't until fu sat her down one evening after ling had gone to bed. he told her everything about their family's duty to serve the prince. she was to be five soon and could no longer see ling as a childhood friend anymore. she was his servant. he was her master.

now thirteen years later, she'll be eighteen soon. she devoted her life to ensuring the prince's goal would be accomplished. ensuring his time on earth would not be wasteful or useless. ensuring that she could do anything to protect him.

the automail arm gifted to her on her left shoulder was a reminder of it all. how weak she was in that moment, how she failed to protect him, how she was such a burden to him. 

lan fan could never lie and say ling wasn't determined and willpower as strong as a herd of a thousand elephants. he somehow managed to become the emperor and had that regal crown placed on his head.

fu would be proud. 

how proud he would have been. how honoured he would have felt. how all the training and that work all paid off in the end. how dedicating his life to the yao clan was the right decision.

how much lan fan wished he was here.

from only perhaps a yard away was the royal palace of the xingese emperor. the party of the new king had ensued. drinking, food, music, dancing. it was the only time the xingese ever let loose and had fun of their own.

lan fan sat under the cherry tree of the royal garden, little pale pink petals fell from above, sinking into her raven-black hair. unlike many of the yao clan and royal family, she had no chance to dress feminine. it was the same, black Armour that she wore every day to serve as ling's retainer. her mask away from her face, as she was alone and didn't need to hide.

the xingese considered her ugly. her nose too flat, and she had no desire to wear the fashionable attire that most xingese girls her age would choose. she gave up her femininity the day she chose to serve ling. there was no place to be feminine when you had a prince to serve.

lan fan took in a deep breath, her chest stung with melancholy and guilt as she breathed outwards. a deep sigh that rattled her ribs a bit.

footsteps could be heard behind her in the long grass. she turned around to see the emperor of xing himself, ling, standing behind her. he wore a cherry red xingese robe with thread the colour of gold that patterned and embroidered it. he seemed to have let his hair down and push his bangs out compared to the tight bun that was worn for the crowning ceremony. he wore golden coloured shoes and gray pants.

"your majesty!" lan fan quickly said, almost by reflex. she very quickly got into position and bowed her head in respect. ling chuckled a bit.

"no need to. please. we aren't in a formal environment. besides.. everyone here is really a pain in the ass." ling said. lan fan lifted her head up. "what do you happen to be doing here?"

"nothing of particular interest, your majesty." lan fan formally said. "is there anything you need for me to assist you with?" 

"no, nothing at all. you've been wonderful tonight." he said, sitting down in the grass and signalling for lan fan to sit beside him. "the party's getting a bit boring. everyone has gotten so drunk, and they're all acting like fools. i needed some time away from that."

"i understand, your majesty." 

"are you all right?" ling asked, his eyes scrunching up with concern as he looked to his retainer. "you've been looking a bit upset, and you're all alone right now.. have you lost some weight as well?"

lan fan looked at her hands. bony and pale. she simply didn't have the time to eat in the stressful few weeks of preparation. the memories of fu and his plans for the ceremony only upset her stomach even more. 

"i'm fine, your majesty." lan fan blankly replied. "please, my health is not part of your priorities as emperor. look out for yourself." 

"i'm sure i've been doing that quite a bit in the last few weeks." ling's voice was suddenly stern. "lan fan, as an emperor's order, tell me what's really going on."

lan fan gulped a bit, under her emperor's cold and commanding eyes. she looked down quickly and took a breath. her chest pained as she struggled to get the words out. "fu." she choked a bit. "it's fu."

"tell me about fu." ling asked, his voice suddenly calmer. 

lan fan kept her eyes on the ground, her throat and chest began to ache as she desperately tried to keep it all in. one single moment to let it go and she would be wailing like a newborn baby wanting its mother. it was no short of embarrassing to cry in front of the emperor, especially since she was supposed to be the one protecting and comforting him.

ling began to notice her trembling shoulders and shorter, more desperate breaths. he realized how distraught his poor retainer truly was at the moment. he slowly brought a hand to her jaw, lifting her face up to reveal her ebony eyes filled with anguish and grief, and brimming with tears. her breath hitched and she trembled, unable to hold it in anymore.

"lan fan, come here." ling whispered. and with that, she broke.

lan fan threw herself into his arms, as her body racked with sobs and cries. ling was surprised at first but held her tight, his arms around his waist as he positioned her on his lap.

"you're okay, lan fan. it's all okay." ling said soothingly, running a hand through her hair, pulling out a rubber band that held it up into a clean bun. it fell down, revealing it's length to only reach a little below her chin. her soft bangs framed her face, with little fringes on the sides.

"please... forgive me... your majesty.." lan fan trembled, her voice unsettled and still distraught. 

"there is nothing to forgive. you haven't done anything wrong or treasonable. it's all my fault for not noticing how mournful you still were for fu, and how i didn't even bother to help. i'm sorry." 

"your majesty.. it is my job as your personal retainer to protect and comfort you.. i am not of interest here.."

"lan fan, your position doesn't interest me. you do."

ling sat up, lan fan still in his arms as he leaned his back on the cherry tree, looking into her sorrowful eyes.

"don't tell me you aren't worthy of this. you've lost your left arm just to help me reach here, your duty as my retainer and your devotion to helping me achieve my goals is not to be talked down upon. the least i could do is at least look out for you." he ran a hand through her hair. "it hurts to keep all this inside you. promise me that you'll come to me more."

lan fan could only nod, taking a deep breath in to soothe her rattled chest. "of course, your ma-"

"ling." he smiled. "just ling."

"of course, ling." 

ling had to take a moment to breathe the second he saw those enchanted, warm coloured rays of the xingese sunset drip onto lan fan's complexion. her eyes were always big and determined, her skin so soft and pale, and her hair like velvet. he took a moment to glance at her foreign automail arm gifted to her in amestris. she had always done so much for him, but he did so little for her.

he cupped her face delicately with both hands like she was a priceless glass vase that could break any moment. 

"ling..?" lan fan asked.

"the xingese. we don't break our promises, do we?" ling said.

lan fan shook her head. "no, no we don't."

"then. i promise that i'll always be there for you. i'll promise that i'll care and protect you like you always did for me. as a man of xing, i will never, and i mean never break that promise."

lan fan's heart felt as if it had just stopped at that moment. she placed her automail hand on his' and smiled. her plump, rosy lips stretched across her cheeks and she smiled. a small, thin tear rolled down from her eyes.

"i thought we got the crying part down already." ling chuckled, wiping her damp cheeks. he brought her lips to his', kissing them tenderly and softly. it was their moment, their time. no servants or royal advisors to tell him what and what not to do. it was just him, and the woman he loved under a cherry tree, their hearts molten together so strong it could never be pried apart.

ling was the first to pull away, their faces still pressed against each other, as he put his thumb on her bottom lip. it was so peaceful and silent, lan fan could swear she heard both of their heartbeats.

"how about this?" ling suggested, a soft grin playing at his lips. "when everything is all over tonight, we can go get some noodles together. that sound alright?"

"that sounds perfect."

and with that, ling went back to the palace to dismiss all the guests and wish them a good night. lan fan stayed behind under that cherry tree, a smile playing at her lips. perhaps, tonight was the perfect night.


End file.
